Crown caps are well known for sealing bottle openings. Conventional crown cap configurations include a circular top, a circular skirt depending downwardly from a periphery of the top, and a downwardly and radially outwardly extending flange extending from a periphery of the skirt. The skirt generally has flutes or serrations formed therein to enhance capping and gripping on a bottle finish.
Crown caps, originally developed for opening by deforming upon actuation by a lever opener, are often configured for twisting off by employing threads formed on the finish of the bottle. Such twisting, in some circumstances, requires a relative high amount of opening torque and may be difficult to open or uncomfortable with respect to a user's hand.
For example, a beverage bottle sealed with a twist off crown cap often times is stored in ice water. As a result of being stored in the ice water, the amount of torque required to twist the crown off of the bottle may increase. Therefore, when an individual goes to twist the crown off, he or she may have to twist the crown harder thereby increasing the discomfort in their hand.
There is a general need for improved crown caps.